


Nagini

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Series: JayDamiweek2017 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FantasyAU, Otros personajes mencionados, nagas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Lo despierta un dulce olor a flores y el sonido de madera quemándose.





	Nagini

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Jason quiere recostarse en la cálida arena y dormir una larga siesta aunque el sol este ardiendo en todo esplendor pero quiere más conservar su vida así que se esfuerza por seguir moviéndose, arrastra los pies hasta las ruinas de un templo arcaico mientras la sangre se le escurre por entre los dedos. Cree escuchar el siseo de una serpiente pero posiblemente sea su imaginación o sus atacantes acercándose, solo atina apresurarse a entrar al templo; busca el rincón más apartado y oscuro para ocultarse, con suerte los matones que venían tras sus talones no lo vean sin entran en el sitio.  
Escucha pasos y algo pesado arrastrándose hacia él, el silbido de antes es más fuerte, sus instintos dicen que corra pero la falta de sangre le ordena lo contrario, ha acabado con unos traficantes merece un descanso. Lo último que mira antes de caer en la inconsciencia son unos resplandecientes ojos verdes.  
–.–  
Lo despierta un dulce olor a flores y el sonido de madera quemándose.  
Se pregunta porque no está muerto, debería estar muerto (por sus heridas o por los matones pero muerto), ¿qué hace arropado y vendado? Un ligero siseo le hace voltear a su izquierda y Jason está seguro que llego al más allá o está delirando porque no hay manera de que la criatura a su lado sea real: hay una hermosa doncella de rostro tranquilo de divinos ojos jade y larga cabellera caoba, su torso está cubierto con una delgada blusa roja que poco podía hacer contra el frio del lugar (por había fuego encendido suponía) pero… lo extraño era que la criatura de la cintura para abajo tenía una larga cola de serpiente en lugar de piernas.  
La criatura, ajena a los pensamientos de Jason le mira curiosa antes de acercarle un vaso. Alfred le enseño a no aceptar cosas de desconocidos pero de nuevo, ya debe estar muerto así que sin dudar lo bebe. Ahora se convence que está vivo y despierto pues el “te” lo despierta, tiene el impulso de escupir el líquido por el asqueroso sabor pero la criatura le da una mirada que claramente promete dolor si lo hace, traga con dificultad y siente que la garganta se le quema pero después de unos minutos la sensación es reemplazada por un estupor parecido al de la anestesia.  
– ¿Te sientes mejor? –La voz es sibilante pero serena. Jason gruñe por lo bajo intentando sentarse pero unas finas manos lo mantienen contra el suelo. –No te muevas, tus heridas aun no sanan.  
– ¿Quién eres? –Realmente quería preguntar ¿que eres? Pero la señorita quizás deje de ser tan amable y probablemente se coma la cara de Jason si la ofende (a podido entrever unos filosos colmillos y no arde en deseos por sentirlos rasgando su piel).  
–Mi nombre es Damia, ¿cuál es el tuyo? –Pregunta atizando el fuego.  
–Jason… ¿por qué sigo vivo?  
–Porque te he salvado. Normalmente habría evitado que entraras a mi hogar pero estabas herido, los otros hombres… –frunció levemente el ceño. –Ellos te lastimaron y entraron aquí a matarte, no podía permitirlo; intente que se fueran pero me atacaron así que tuve que matarlos.  
– ¿Y… sus cuerpos? –No era que le importaran pero se le hacía curioso que no oliera a podrido, solo olía al humo de la fogata y a flores que parecía emanar de Damia.  
–Que pregunta –dio una pequeña risa mientras le acercaba una cesta de mimbre a su invitado. –Los enterré claro, junto a los otros invasores.  
Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, como si la pregunta de Jason fuera tan estúpida y redundante que él no pudo evitar preguntarse a cuantos había matado solo por entrar al ruinoso templo que tenía por hogar y cuando lo mataría a él.  
–.–  
Pero los días pasaban y Damia lo trataba con amabilidad, mientras las heridas de Jason sanaban gracias a los ungüentos y brebajes de la bella nagini Jason aprende muchas cosas de su anfitriona. Descubre que proviene de una raza ancestral, que ama su templo ruinoso aunque sea frio y que efectivamente tiene un cementerio donde entierra a los guerreros que ha enfrentado y derrotado. También aprende que ella es muy inteligente seguramente se llevaría bien con el reemplazo, pero no sabe mucho de literatura occidental así que Jason le habla lo mejor que puede sobre sus libros favoritos; poco a poco se vuelven amigos y Todd quiere llevarla con él para que pueda ir a todas las bibliotecas que Damia quiera pero ¿cómo haces que una criatura mitad serpiente pase desapercibida? Aunque la cola de Damia es de escamas verdes y doradas, bonitas en verdad, duda que la consideren inofensiva pues su veneno es muy potente y con facilidad puede matar a alguien rodeándole con ella.  
Mejora cada vez más y no quiere dejarla sola en esas ruinas, con los restos de sus enemigos, es noble y dulce no merece una vida tan solitaria así que le propone ir con él a Gotham. Ella duda, no ha tenido buenas experiencias con humanos (Jason es el único amigo que no es de su especie que ha tenido en la vida) pero la posibilidad de nuevos conocimientos le atrae bastante y Jason termina por convencerla.  
Envía una señal de auxilio a los otros forajidos y esperan pacientemente a que llegaran por ellos, cuando los pelirrojos arribaron lo primero que la tamaraniana hizo fue asumir una posición de pelea con sus puños brillando, Damia hizo lo mismo como una serpiente a punto de atacar. Los chicos estaban conmocionados pero evitaron que se mataran; después de eso ellas se volvieron BFF.  
–.–  
Damia llevaba seis meses viviendo con Jason, Kori y Roy pasaban mucho tiempo con ellos pero nadie más conocía a la nagini, ella no salía de la casa.  
Por eso no era de sorprender que los murciélagos pensaran que era un enemigo que había logrado adentrarse en el hogar de Red Hood, así que intentaran someterla. Si Jason no hubiera llegado a tiempo Dick hubiera muerto por constricción y Tim por el veneno de su querida nagini.  
“Obviamente tengo un antídoto” fue la respuesta que le dieron a Bruce y Alfred cuando preguntaron cómo salvaron al ave rojinegra.  
Era inverosímil encontrarse en la mansión tomando té con una serpiente semidivina, aún más que tiempo después Damia se uniera oficialmente a la familia gracias a su matrimonio con el pistolero que salvo; pero lo que se llevaba las palmas era que gracias a poderosos hechizos Damia cambiara su parte de reptil por una humana… no permanentemente solo el tiempo suficiente para salir a la calle con sus hijos y su marido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Dudas, quejas, avadas, crucios, comentarios?


End file.
